sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Potion
Love potions are brews, which cause the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the person who gave it to them. Love potions are considered to be powerful and highly dangerous. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. Love potions are banned items at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though students still smuggled them into the school through various means. History Laverne de Montmorency invented a number of different love potions in the 1800s. In her honour, her invention of many love potions was recorded on a Chocolate Frog Card. Love potions are probably banned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but this has not stopped students from making them, or from trying to win hearts by their use. Even Molly Weasley admitted to having brewed a love potion when she was a girl at Hogwarts. Normally, a love potion is hidden in food or drinks so the intended victim won't notice. On Valentine's Day, 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart implored his co-workers to join him in celebrating the occasion, suggesting that students should ask Professor Snape how to brew a love potion. Snape did not approve of this, and "was looking as though the first person to ask him for a love potion would be force-fed poison." In her fourth year, Pansy Parkinson told Rita Skeeter that she believed Hermione Granger was capable of brewing a love potion, and that this was the method she thought Hermione had used to win the interest of Viktor Krum and, allegedly, Harry Potter. Skeeter published these false claims in Witch Weekly and urged Albus Dumbledore to investigate them further. The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop began carrying a range of love potions as part of its WonderWitch line in 1996. When Argus Filch banned all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley began shipping love potions disguised as perfumes and cough potions, allowing Hogwarts students to order love potions, despite mandatory searches on owls. Hermione Granger overheard girls in the bathroom discussing ways to sneak Harry Potter a love potion. Romilda Vane tried to give one of the Weasleys' love potions to Harry Potter by spiking Gillywater and a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. Having been warned by Hermione, Harry refused the Gillywater when Romilda offered it to him, but was forced to accept her chocolates. Harry kept the unopened box in his room until March of the next year, when Ron Weasley found it, and, mistaking it for a birthday gift, ate half the chocolates. Ron instantly became obsessively smitten with Romilda and had to be taken to Horace Slughorn to be given an antidote. Albus Dumbledore believed that Merope Gaunt used a love potion to obtain the affections of Tom Riddle Snr, a wealthy Muggle who lived in her village and whom she was infatuated with, as it would seem to be a more romantic method of obtaining his "love" than the also possible method of the Imperius Curse. She then seemed to stop giving it to him and he ran off, leaving her and her unborn baby to fend for themselves. Ingredients and brewing Ashwinder eggs are a common ingredient in many varieties of love potions, as are rose thorns, peppermint, and Moonstone. Since there are many different types of love potions, therefore there are many different methods in which to brew them. Pearl Dust was an ingredient in all love potions. Rose Petals - There are over a hundred species in the genus Rosa. Wizards and Muggles alike have been breeding garden roses for thousands of years. Thorn: Some love potions use more thorns instead of rose petals, although I personally have found the effects of these potions tend to be brief and somewhat unstable. Effects Thinking about Romilda Vane under the influence of love potion|left]]Love potions ostensibly cause the drinker to fall in love with the person who gave them the potion. However, true love cannot be produced through artificial means, and thus the feelings that love potions create are more like obsession than affection. The effect that a love potion has will wear off over time. In order to maintain the potion's effect, the giver must continually administer doses, or else the recipient may "fall out of love" with them. A single dose typically lasts up to 24 hours, but the precise duration is dependent on the weight of the drinker, as well as the attractiveness of the giver. Love potions will work regardless of whether the giver is present when the recipient consumes them. The longer the recipient keeps the potions (or potion-spiked items), the more potent their effect will become, as love potions mature over time. There is an antidote to counteract the effect of love potions, but, even after it has been given, one will still retain all the embarrassing memories of how one acted under the influence of the administered potion. Love potions can cancel out the effects of a Hate Potion, and vice versa, as they are the opposite of each other. Varieties Laverne de Montmorency invented a number of different love potions in the 1800s. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sold a whole "range" of love potions in 1996, including: Cupid Crystals, Kissing Concoction, Beguiling Bubbles, and Twilight Moonbeams, further suggesting that there is more than one kind, possibly each with its own unique effect. Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. It is recognisable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiralling steam that rises from it. The smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing. Category:Potions